


Personal Cheerleader~

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Grojband Ships One-Shots [1]
Category: Grojband
Genre: After Party, Awkward Crush, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Best Friends, Cheerleaders, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Pillow Talk, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: In this story, both Larry and Corey were last minute recruits of the Homecoming Game the night after a serious dance. After seeing their boys need a pick-me-up, Carrie and Laney decided to trad musical instruments to pom poms just for the night.





	1. 1/2 - Before the Game

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, both Larry and Corey were last minute recruits of the Homecoming Game the night after a serious dance. After seeing their boys need a pick-me-up, Carrie and Laney decided to trad musical instruments to pom poms just for the night.

"You're making us do _WHAT?!_" Corey cried out as the high school's P.E. coach dropped the bomb both him and his new found friend Larry were _so_ not ready for: "That's right Riffin and Nepp, you two are gonna help Peaceville win the Homecoming game tonight!"

_"Win the Homecoming game tonight!"_

####  _"Win the Homecoming game tonight!"_

#####  _"Win the Homecoming game tonight!"_

######  _"Win the Homecoming game tonight!"_

######  **________________________________________________________________** Larry lied wide eyed as his mind racing on his bed, clearly not focusing on the girl of his literal dreams all cuddled up with a kitty like purr until her real voice snapped him back to reality, "What's with you Lar-Bar? You seem out of focus." The red haired boy shook his head and stared at Carrie, who like him, is almost nude minus their shirts and pants which left the two teens in their unders that cover their crotches firmly. He coughed nervously and sat up from his laying position, the bed creaking some under them from his sudden movements and push on weight, and mumbled a soft apologize to his gal pal, "Sorry Carr-Bear... I've just can't believe _I'm_ helping our school try to win the Homecoming team... The only reason me and Core are even **even** doing this is cause I was deemed a fast runner during P.E. finals and Corey just seems like a tough guy." Larry sighed and flopped back on his mattress with closed eyes, not once shifting or blinking when he felt/heard the pretty blue haired young woman snuggled back to his side in a perfect fit like a puzzle. He honestly couldn't help but smile softly with a tuned purr of her perfect nude body's warmth against his cream skin surprisingly much paler than her's. He just adores her body... Every smooth curve that outlines her bones perfectly like a sculptor's creation and well painted with the color of milky cream white with some flushed pink colors that prove her blood system is normal, he adores her soft and warm breast that don't even seem like they're sagging when they're lacking her bra, her medium wide hips that casually makes eyes wander downward to her full and luscious thighs that suits her curves more than ever... He just craves her delicious lips that gives him a shock of lightning all over of small frame with each kiss... He just _**loves**_ her large deep black eyes that most would claim is dull but to him they are the most shiniest gems you could ever dare find in the deepest darkest pits of any cave, her round slim face with small dimples invisible from other near both those wonderful eyes, her smooth medium small ears now recently triple pierced from earlobe upward, her cute little straight nose that gives a little point like a cute elf like creature, and her wonderful short blue dyed hair that forever gives off a soft scent of coconut and lavender from her shampoo is just the wonderful cherry on top of a masterpiece of a ice cream sundae. Yep, this boy is so in love with this one! Larry smiled at every fond memory he and the rebel rock star all wrapped up in all these beautiful qualities he adores had shared over the years, his slim arms wrapped around her curvaceous body to hold her close with a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead. The two have far pass the silver line of friendship since the one of the 18 days of Peaceville's Oktoberfest last year when the two shared a rather heated and rough make-out session after a pint up Larry couldn't stand anymore of seeing Carrie getting in the spirit of celebration by dressing up like a Bavarian girl, it wasn't too skimpy or anything but the poor red head boy couldn't help but give into the tension of picturing his childhood long crush's new outfit was on his bedroom floor while they kiss. He actually managed to get his dream come true and since then the two have been a lot closer than any other friends. Sure, the two haven't really said the words _"I Love/Adore You"_, but they've always believed actions are far more powerful than words. If only Larry could figure out what kind of actions can save him from either being stomped down on, booed out of the town, or both.


	2. 1.5/2: Homecoming Game (Sneak Peek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Larry train and focus on Peaceville High School's Homecoming game in a span of 12 hours, what will happen if the two boys are easily distracted during the game?

Corey heaved a heavy breath in a huff as he tries to lift up the weight pressed against his chest in his hands, his arms shaking slightly as he sets it down before he sat up sore like a rusty old piece of wool that was put through Hell in a dog fight.   
His arms were freshly flushed red and tight around every muscle wrapped around his bones that help form his two arms, his lungs in stale pain as well with every breath his took through his nose and out his gasping mouth, "P-P-Perfect! Just need to do **29** more and I'll be in shape for the game." The poor tired lad tried his best to keep his always cheerful on his face but even _that_ causes him whole hearted pain just like the thought of actually doing 29 rounds of different work out sessions for the next 12 hours until the big game that can either make or break his reputation and trust from those around him. 

After a bit of standing shirtless in front of the mirror, staring at the forming light pink lumps of flesh that wink as he _"flexes"_, a certain small and lean red haired boy walked shakily into the garage with torn red leggings that matches the now deep crimson of his flushed and sweaty face.   
"Whoa!" Corey exclaimed as he stared at the boy eye level in height compared to him. "What happened to you Larry?" Larry coughed up some small green leafs from his mouth as he collapsed onto the rug by the sofa, and with a weak draggy breathless voice he spoke, "I decided to work out for the game tonight...So I ran around the neighborhood...Then the ice cream truck along with the mail man decided to race which caused kids to chase for the ice cream and dogs chasing the mail man..._***HUFF***_ And then I ran through someone's front and back garden to escape which lead to a army of dogs and cats alike to attack me..." The red head coughed up some more air of some dusty dirty clouds and some leafs from what anyone can guess out is most likely from a shrub of some sort. 

The young Riffin boy softly patted his new friend's back as he too lays on the carpet beside him like a dead body in a grave yard just waiting to be taken away by the Grim Reaper and the sweet release of icy cold calming breath of death from their tired and weak lungs that burn within their fleshy cages of bone and muscle and skin which is extra layered with coated sweat and pink or red coloring that makes their natural skin color difficult to see. 

_In the next few hours the two males tried their best in working hard until their bodies ache more than they ever ache before hand. . .But **ALL** will be worth it in the end. Or will it?_

__

# Homecoming Game Skull Transition!

__

#  __ The entire town of Peaceville off all ages, shapes, sizes, races, and gender gathers in Peaceville's Elementary High's large stadium with the two teams' colors and something to protect them from the somewhat chilly Fall cold as they sit on the outdoor bleachers. Laney shuffled her way up the flight of bleachers before she got to the beginning edge to sit where Carrie is sitting, waiting for her. As the two locked eyes and waved, the cute little lady with a strong tomboyish cover up sat her butt down on the somewhat cold smoothly polished wooden bleacher's edge beside the pretty blue haired punker, the damp cold air around them caused the two females to shiver some but brush it off with a giggle. "I still can't believe _our_ boys are playing the Homecoming game." Carrie stated bluntly with a smile. "I know _**right?!**_ It's so random." Said Laney with a giggle in her voice. Meanwhile down bellow in the stadium's indoor locker rooms all the players change into their gear, there is where our two love bugs of men are in the farthest corner with Corey helping Larry with putting on his football gear without any of it falling off/him falling over. _Who am I even kidding?_ Larry thought as he looked around at all these professional sporty jocks and at Corey who honestly seems to fit well balanced in here before looking down at his small weak looking limbs that didn't get enough pump and stronger than he looks like... _With me here the team will lose... We'd be booed out and shamed...Carrie wouldn't even look at me again-_ Just at that moment the boy's cheeks nearly turned as red as his hair when remember a recent image of his gal pal. Larry gave in a heavy gulp and shook away the image fast, not wanting to be stuck in _that_ kind of awkward pint up situation in such an important time at the very important moment. "Okay everybody, listen up!" The school's main coach called over to all the players' heads so they are giving him all their attention, "Tonight is a big game! The whole town is in there expecting a win like every year__


	3. 3/3 Homecoming Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game has begun and it was a rough start, but when the boys gets distracted...Oh _boy_

"Tonight is a big game! The whole town is in there expecting a win like every year, and I believe they don't want to be disappointed as much as **I** don't want to! Now, who's the world's greatest football team that'll make our town proud this homecoming game no matter how much you guys bleed or go to the hospital or go home as a bunch of lonely losers?!"   
The football players minus Corey and Larry scream in respond, the two males thrown into the off mix gulping and staring at each other with wide terrified eyes.

But yet, they can not leave now. So with deep breaths and heavy hearts they put their helmets on and followed the star athletes into the field where - In fact - the _entire_ town is at cheering for them to win.   
From up in the bleachers both Carrie and Laney cheered loudly for their boys when noticing the clearly out of place players in their school colors. 

Carrie took the chance when her redhead lover looked up at the crowd to blow him a kiss of luck, not seeing his cheeks turning almost as red as his hair due to his helmet.   
I must be the luckiest man ever... He thought as he stared up at his blue dyed hair muse of beauty, his heart fluttering some against his chest.   
Of course he was the only one thinking the same as Corey happened to look at _his_ redhead lover cheering loudly for his luck.   
  


The two didn't have time to react when a fellow teammate runs pass them holding a football and them being taken up from the rival team/being trampled by them.   
  


The crowd gasp some at the sudden **_SMACK_** of the ground of when the two teen boys gets thrown to the grass that echos around the stadium in case someone didn't hear it the first time.   
Though near by patrons couldn't help but stare scared like when both Laney and Carrie had murder in their eyes.

* * *

After a while of the first half of the game it became rather hard for Peaceville's football team to win, which led to some people to hold their breaths hard during the break on halftime...   
"Poor Corey and Larry, they're being completely _murdered_ out there..." Laney mumbled worriedly as she held the ends of her cardigan sweater's sleeves into her balled fists tightly, Carrie sitting beside her chewing on a end tip of her hair which proves she's also worried for both of them as shockingly she'll admit. "I know right?" She answered as she slumped back.

Both girls soon looked down to the field's far off sides near the bleachers where the cheerleaders are cheering to their hearts content for the football players to win like they were.  
And thus a light bulb lit in the musical tomboyish girls head...  
"Say... how about just for tonight we trade our instruments for some pom poms?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_** on the sidelines...** Corey took a big gulp of water as he and Larry tried to catch their breaths. "If we keep playing we just might get killed...!" Larry exclaimed while cracking his already sore back. The blue haired guitar player/singer huffs out a hot breath as he scans the crowd for his father and Laney...feeling crappy to be beatened in front of her, pausing with wide eyes and red(der) cheeks.  
Curious Larry looked over at where he's looking at and soon got the same expression when he saw it. . . 

"Let's go Corey! Let's go Larry! You got this boys, the team's not scary!!" Laney cheered as she jumped up and down swinging the pom poms in her fists around, her typical shirt changed to a cheerleader's team shirt with her cardigan wrapped around her cute tiny waist, her short red hair bouncing some with her.   
"Have no fear, you'll for sure beat the Rival-Bears! Go, go, have no fear, for your personal cheerleaders are right here! Cheering for you on the side, you'll for sure leave their eyes opened wide!" Carrie cheered beside Laney, her outfit pretty similar but her hair tied in a pony tail that Larry has only seen when she means _business _as shaking her pom poms around as well as doing the splits after a jump, holding Laney some by her feet. 

_They_ might actually kill us before the team! Both boys thought as they gulp. 


End file.
